marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Brooks (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Mother | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = Now what makes you think I can do spooky stuff like that? | Speaker = Blade | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Numerous scars across his face, and sharp maxillary fangs | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vampire hunter | Education = | Origin = Daywalker | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #63 | HistoryText = Early Appearances Spider-Man stops what he thinks is a robbery but it turns out that Blade is fighting a vampire in an alleyway. Although he is victorious, Blade punches Spider-Man, warns him to never appear in his sight again, and disappears into the night. He was called "the Daywalker" by the Bugle. Vampire Invasion When vampires started infecting superheroes, going from street-heroes such as the new Daredevil, to major heroes such as Nerd Hulk, and even Captain America, Blade became the center of attention as he infiltrated the Triskelion, where he fought the vampire Captain America. After repelling Captain America, Blade was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. and interrogated on the nature of the vampires and who was behind this. He explained that this was orchestrated by Anthony, another vampire hunter like Blade, who was turned into a vampire and put his mind and strategy to infecting the superhero community in order to dominate the world. As S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers were preparing to fight against the vampires, Blade was incarcerated below the Triskelion as he couldn't be trusted until the situation is over. When the vampires assaulted the Triskelion, Blade was let out by his handlers in confronting the vampires Daredevil and his former master Stick. He was forced to retreat from the vampires, as Stick was armed with Iron Man's armor, before being subdued and prepared to be beheaded by Daredevil. Fortunately, a cured Captain America teleported the Triskelion to a daylight Iran, where the vampires were incinerated, saving Blade in the process. Avengers vs. New Ultimates Nick Fury convinced Blade to join his by promising to deliver the recently captured Deacon Frost, the vampire who killed his mother and was responsible for his condition, to him. While attempting to intervene on an illegal sale of S.H.I.E.L.D. Super-Soldiers, the Avengers were attacked by Tyrone Cash, however Blade was able to hypnotize him before he could cause any real threat. Cash revealed that he was working for Carol Danvers. During the main battle between the Avengers and the New Ultimates, Blade managed to capture Danvers briefly before he was intercepted by the Black Widow. Iron Man intervened to help Monica, however, he crushed Blade, not realizing he does not, in fact, have super-human invulnerability. After being arrested by the New Ultimates, Blade and the rest of the Avengers took Tyrone Cash's serum and gained massive strength and bulky bodies. When they confronted Gregory Stark, he easily overpowered them with his Nanite-based powers and sent them over the edge of the U.S.S. Jimmy Carter. They later joined the New Ultimates on their mission to Korea to settle the civil unrest which Gregory engineered. Legacy and Other Information Blade is said to have killed 714 vampires. He claimed his former mentor turned vampire, Stick as his 715th vampire slaying. | Powers = * Seemingly those of the Eric Brooks of Earth-616. * Hypnosis: Blade has shown that he possesses the vampiric ability to hypnotize other beings. He is able to directly influence the minds of other people to obey his commands. He has showcased this ability when he forced Tyrone Cash to revert to his human form. | Abilities = * Martial Artist: Blade has mastered most forms of martial arts, marksmanship & swordsmanship, which makes him a powerful combatant. * Strategics: Blade displays advanced knowledge of strategically hunting vampires as well as trapping, intimidating & interrogating them. | Strength = Like traditional vampires, Blade is capable of lifting around 1 ton, however his strength is supplemented by a rigorous workout that makes him stronger than most vampires. | Weaknesses = While Blade does not possess most of the traditional weaknesses of a vampire, he is still afflicted with the thirst for blood that the vampirism virus causes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Eric Brooks of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Apparently, Eric hates the Twilight movies, and dreamed of killing the main characters. }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Fencing Category:Hypnosis